Conventionally a system has been provided in which a chat room provided through a network for chatting is utilized to find a chatting companion (or a partner for communication) to perform chat communication. Herein, the chat room is established for each of various topics (or themes). When a user selects a room that matches his/her preference, the user confirms a topic (or theme) for each room in an enormous room name list or uses a keyword to narrow down candidates and thus selects the room that matches his/her preference. As such, there has been a demand for a system helping a user to select a room that matches his/her preference.
To meet this demand, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2004-40698 (patent document 1) has proposed a chat system. More specifically, patent document 1 discloses a chat system helping a user who is currently watching a TV program and desires to talk with someone about the TV program to find a chatting companion. More specifically, the user transmits to a management system the information identifying the currently watched program and his/her intention to join a chat, and when the management system receives two or more intensions to join the chat for the same program, the management system forms a chat room and returns information of the formed chat room to the senders of the intensions to join the chat.